Payback Fairy Style
by Expatkiwi
Summary: Timmy is fed up with Vicky's torture sessions. With the help of Cosmo and Wanda, he finds a means to make Vicky realize the consequences of each action. However, it didn't get restricted to just her...
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by an episode from the British Television Series _RED DWARF_. Usual disclaimer: I don't own either FOP or RD, but I sure wish I had Fairy Godparents when I was a kid...

* * *

Chapter One

Timmy Turner was not exactly in the best of moods today. Vicky Flannigan (yes, 'Icky with a V') had been baby-sitting him, or more accurately, continuing her reign of terror on him. Vicky had taken all of Timmy's comic books and put them in a wood chipper that she had brought over from her house. And as Cosmo and Wanda (Timmy's Fairy Godparents) were currently in Fairy World at the direction of Jorgen Von Strangle, Timmy couldn't pull the 'fish head' wish on her like he did the last time Vicky mulched up his posessions.

"Well, Twerp", Vicky said gleefully after mulching every one of Timmy's comics, "now you have nothing distracting you from doing your chores!".

With that, Vicky placed a dog-collar around Timmy's neck, and with a leash attached to the collar, proceeded to drag Timmy out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

Timmy at first wasn't too concerned as he had washed up the dishes in the kitchen earlier in the day, but when he entered the kitchen, he saw what Vicky had done.

"All of your dishes looked a little too clean, Twerp", Vicky gloated, "so I remedied that!".

Timmy saw that Vicky had dumped a whole sack of manure all over the stack of clean dishes, and on the kitchen floor. It was filthy, and it stank. Vicky threw a shovel at him.

"Now get cleaning, Twerp!" she ordered, "I'm going to be in the living room watching TV, and if it is not done to my satisfaction, then I'm going to use the wood chipper on other things!

With that, she left the kitchen whistling cheerfully, leaving Timmy holding a shovel in the midst of the manure pile. Trying hard not to breathe through the nose, Timmy started cleaning up the filth that Vicky made.

"That shrew really loves making life miserable", Timmy muttered as he cleaned. That really was an understatement. With no morals and no loyalties except to her twin 'gods' of money and power, Vicky put new heights on the definitions of 'sadistic' and 'evil'.

It took nearly two hours for Timmy to finally get the kitchen re-cleaned. The manure was taken out through the back door and deposited on the back yard flower bed, so at least something would benefit from it. He had just finished putting the last of the dishes away when Vicky came back in.

"So, having fun, Twerp?" Vicky asked with an evil cackle.

"What do you think, Vicky?" Timmy replied tartly. Vicky grabbed Timmy by the shirt and yanked him up to her face.

"You don't ask questions around here, Twerp!", she shouted, "you're here to do as I tell you, and if you don't..." she finished off by slapping him across the face, then dropping him to the floor.

"If there was any justice in this world, you'd suffer for what you did", Timmy stated while rubbing his cheek.

"But I'm not!", Vicky replied as he pulled Timmy to his feet by his hair, "as long as I don't leave a mark, your idiot parents will believe me, not you!". She punctuated this sentence by punching Timmy in the stomach. Timmy folded up, winded by the blow.

Timmy was dimly aware of Vicky walking over him and over to the sink.

"Now, what can I mess up here?" she asked rhetorically. Just then, there was the sound of a car horn in the driveway.

"It's your idiot parents!" Vicky said as she hauled Timmy to his feet. After yanking him into the living room, she quickly checked Timy to make sure that there were no tell-tale marks of her abuse, then she hugged him - tight!

"Remember, Twerp", Vicky said into his ear, "if you don't want your intestines ripped out with a fork, we had fun and we both did the chores!".

"Hi, Timmy. Hi, Vicky", Mr. and Mrs. Turner said as they walked into the house. They looked at Vicky, who was still hugging Timmy.

"Oh, Timmy!", Vicky said with sachrine sweetness, "we had so much fun. Now that your parents are here, its time for me to go". Letting Timmy go (just before he could pass out from being bear-hugged), Vicky walked up to Mr. Turner, holding out her hand.

As Mr. Turner gave Vicky a wad of bills, Mrs. Turner went into the kitchen, then came back out a few seconds later.

"The kitchen is beautiful, Vicky, and I see that you've also spread manure onto the plants in the back", she said.

"I don't mind doing the work", Vicky lied, "it keeps me busy".

"That must explain the wood chipper here in the house", Mr. Turner noted.

"Well in that case, here's a little extra money for your trouble", Mrs. Turner replied, handing over some more cash.

With a "See you tomorrow", Vicky left the house, pulling the wood chipper with her. Timmy didn't even speak. He knew from long and bitter experience that his parents wouldn't listen.

"These late days of ours does mean that we won't be home often", Mr. Turner said to Timmy apologetically, "but at least with a conscientous baby-sitter like Vicky, you won't be alone".

Timmy just nodded and went upstairs. Over the last week, both of his parents have had to work overtime to pay off back taxes from a recent IRS audit. It meant that they both would not get back usually before seven PM, which meant putting up with Evil Vicky for four hours each day for most of the week.

In his room, he just went to his bed and laid down. He was so fed up with Vicky's vindictive streak, but he also knew that he was not alone with that sentiment. Every other child she baby-sat suffered as well, and at her house, Vicky ruled over her parents and her younger sister Tootie with an iron fist.

He didn't know just how long he lay there brooding, but with a POOF, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into existance over him. Both looked exhausted.

"Oh, my aching wings", Cosmo moaned as he fell to the floor. Wanda plopped down beside him moaning as well.

"Jorgen gave you a hard time?" Timmy asked, concerned at seeing his fairy godparents looking so drained.

"Yeah, he was extra mean today", Cosmo replied, "You realy have no idea".

"I think I do", Timmy replied. He proceeded to tell them about what Vicky had pulled. Cosmo and Wanda - despite their tiredness - sympathized with Timmy.

"Vicky is so evil, she could give the Anti-Fairies lessons in meanness", Wanda said as she raised her wand and poof-ed Timmy's comics back into their pre-mulched condition.

"Why can't parents see just how evil and money-grubbing she really is?" Timmy asked.

"Because she's careful enough to know what to get away with. That, plus making sure that her parents keep quiet, means she can get away with almost anything, providing that she's not caught in the act", Wanda answered.

"Maybe Jorgen should have had her instead of us", Cosmo opined as he flew back up off the floor.

"Don't bet on it", Timmy replied, "Vicky is so cruel and heartless, its a fair bet that she would be making Jorgen suffer instead!"

Despite their tiredness, Cosmo and Wanda chuckled some at that. It was funny, but just funny enough to be true, given that the Tooth Fairy can really make life hell on Jorgen if she got angry enough.

"Well, there's got to be something that can give Vicky a taste of her own medicine", Timmy ventured.

"You have to be careful though, Sweetie", Wanda acknowledged, "because remember the times that you tried? When you wished to be her baby sitter, she ended up getting us for a while, and when you wished her to be nice, she let loose that evil bug that wreaked havoc".

"So do you have any suggestions?" Timmy asked. It was a unfortunate part of his wishing that a lot of it backfired.

"Well, lets take a look at _'Da Rules'_ and see what can be allowed, given that we can't maim or kill her", Cosmo said, poofing up the big book that was the 'guide book' for fairies.

Cosmo and Wanda looked up the relevent section of _'Da Rules'_ that pertained to permissable ways of dealing with bullies. Timmy sat on his bed, watching them both read the book. After a couple of minutes, Wanda looked up with a smile.

Using her wand to float Timmy over to the book, she indicated with her finger a subsection titled _'Justice Field'_. Timmy quickly scanned through the subsection, then looked up at Wanda.

"This would be perfect to make Vicky suffer the appropriate consequences", he said, "and it looks like there aren't any potential problems with using it".

"Not that we can see", Wanda agreed.

"So make the wish!" Cosmo urged.

"Very well, when Vicky returns tomorrow night, I wish that the Justice Field was in place around this house". POOF.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The following morning was the usual routine for Timmy: Waking up, eating the ubiquitous Cold Cereal - Dad's 'Mold Merial', then getting out to the school bus, getting ignored by Trixie after she got on, and trying to play down Tootie's advances when she got on as well.

However, Timmy did notice some nasty bruise marks on Tootie's arms. "Vicky?" Timmy asked quietly.

Tootie nodded and went quiet. Timmy was not a fan of Tootie, but what kind of person would do that to her, he thought. Vicky really was in a class of her own when it came to bullying.

"I know that Vicky treats you badly, Timmy", Tootie said quietly, "so please don't concern yourself about me. I worry about you".

Timmy nodded and just sat quietly in the bus, waiting for the trip to end. There was ample evidence on Tootie's arms for Vicky to be arrested and charged with assault, but given Vicky's hold over her parents, any chance of their testifying against her ranged from slim to none.

"Well, here we are at school once again", Timmy mumbled as the bus pulled up, "at least it will take my mind off things". On his lunchbox, Cosmo and Wanda nodded. They too were not impressed at Tootie's suffering from Vicky.

The school morning was tedious. Today, Mr. Crocker was boring Timmy and his class with another lecture from the 'Crocker Takes Over The World' textbook, so it was a relief when class was dismissed for lunch. However, in the lunch room, his lunch was interrupted by Francis, who gave him his 'black-and-blue plate special".

Nodding in satisfaction, Francis stalked away to find the next person on his bullying list. As Timmy got up off the floor, sporting a number of bruises and scratches from Francis' attentions, Tootie came up to him.

"First Vicky, now Francis", she complained, "isn't there any justice at all in the world?"

Timmy didn't answer, but Tootie's use of the word 'justice' reminded himself of the surprise that Wanda and Cosmo had in store for Vicky this evening. It was a pity that he couldn't tell Tootie about it, but maybe he could help her out...

Timy excused himself from Tootie and took his lunchbox to the nearby bathroom. Closing one of the commode doors behind him, he said to his lunchbox, "I wish that after Vicky leaves her house to baby-sit me, that the Justice Field was established over there as well".

"Aw, that's sweet of you, Timmy", Wanda said as she granted the wish.

"Well, don't get the idea that I'm warming up to Tootie", Timmy reminded her, "I just don't like the idea of Vicky being a total tyrant and torturer. No one deserves suffering at her hands".

After school ended for the day, Timmy headed back home, this time taking the bus. He tried to take his mind off Tootie's bruises. For some reason, the vision of them were really sticking in his mind. The thought stayed with him as he got off the bus outside his house.

As he got to the front door, Cosmo and Wanda poofed from Timmy's lunchbox up to the fishbowl in Timmy's room. When Timmy got inside the front door, he noticed that his Mom and Dad were already there. They had changed into their salesman clothes - their second jobs were at the Wall-To-Wall Mart - and were just about ready to leave.

"Timmy", Mrs. Turner said, "I've left you and Vicky some food in the refrigerator, so neither of you will go hungry".

Timmy nodded, but it was the same routine: Vicky eating all of the food and leaving him with nothing at all. Thanks to Wanda and Cosmo, he had some Beef Jerky handy to munch on over the last few evenings, so he didn't go hungry, but still, it was another example of Vicky's vindictiveness.

Speaking of Vicky... the door bell rang. Mr. Turner went to answer it. Vicky was outside, doing a poor show of hiding a medeival flail behind her back. and having an insincere smile pasted on her face.

"Thanks for coming. Have a good evening, Vicky", Mr. Turner said as he and Mrs. Turner headed out the door and to the car.

"Have a good shift", Vicky said to them, waving her (flail-less) hand. As they left, Vicky closed and locked the door.

Just then, there was a brief flash. Vicky blinked, then smirked at Timmy.

"Must be summer lightning", she theorized (wrongly), "a perfect omen for tonight's torture session, Twerp".

Timmy knew diferently. He heard a voice in his head say, "This domicile is now within the parameters of the Justice Field. Within this field it is impossible to commit any criminal act".

"Whats this?" Vicky asked with a sneer as she saw aome magazines stacked on a nearby table, "more comics? I thought I wood chipped them all. A pity I left it behind today. However, there is your fireplace..."

She put the comic books in the fireplace in the living room, then threw a match onto them. However, they didn't burn.

"What the?" Vicky mused. It was a good thing that she wasn't watching what was going on back at her house. Her collection of Chip Skylark fanzines in her room all of a sudden burst into flame. The smoke alarm went off and Mr. Flannigan - carrying a fire extinguisher - entered her room and saw her pile of magazines going up. He extinguished the fire, but wondered what had happened to make them burn.

Back at Timmy's house, Timmy looked with barely suppressed amusement as Vicky tried first to burn his comics, then attempting tear them up. Timmy's comics didn't rip, but Mr. Flannigan's eyes widened as he saw the unburned remainders of Vicky's fanzines tearing up on their own accord.

"Since you're busy here, I think I'll go to my room and do my homework", Timmy said.

"That's what you think, Twerp!", Vicky said, grabbing him by the neck. She started squeezing his throat, but Timmy didn't feel like he was choking. Instead, Vicky started gagging.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh", Vicky croaked. She released her grip on Timmy's neck, and all of a sudden, she could breathe again.

"Anything the matter, Vicky?" Timmy asked, failing to suppress a smile. Vicky saw his expression.

"Think its funny, do you, Twerp?" she snarled. She slapped Timmy across the face, but again, Timmy didn't feel any pain. Instead, Vicky went "Ow!", and felt her cheek.

"What's happening?" Vicky said shakily, "you didn't hit me, I hit you, but I was hit instead... I don't feel so good".

"Maybe you should have something to eat", Timmy suggested, "you must have had a hard day at Dimmsdale High. Something in your stomach will help".

"Good idea, Twerp", Vicky said, "get the food and serve it up!".

Timmy went to the kitchen, put the dinner his Mom had prepared into the microwave, and heated it up. After it was heated, he placed the food onto two plates. Vicky was seated at the table when he brought it in. Vicky smiled at the two plates.

"You never learn do you, Twerp?" Vicky snarled as she took both plates.

"First mine", she said as she scarfed hers down. Timmy just watched. After she finished, she turned her attention to Timmy's plate.

"Now yours", she said, but strangely, after she chewed and swallowed, there was no sensation of the food going down into her stomach. Timmy however felt the food appear in his throat going down into his stomach. Vicky was chewing and swallowing the meal, but Timmy was benefiting from it!

"For some reason, I'm feeling full watching you eat", Timmy said to Vicky as she tried to get Timmy's food eaten.

"Whats going on?" Vicky asked, "I'm not enjoying your food, and you're not looking hungry!"

"Why don't you just lay down, Vicky?", Timmy suggested. He was smiling broadly at what the Justice Field was doing to her.

Vicky nodded and went to the living room to sit down.

Timmy went upstairs to his room. As soon as he closed the door, Wanda and Cosmo poofed out of the fishbowl.

"This is great!", Timmy said to them, "Vicky's getting everything she's inflicting! Sweet!"

"That's great, Sport!", Wanda said.

"Not as sweet as Kevin though", Cosmo added, referring to his pet rock.

"Will you cut it out?" Wanda said to Cosmo exasperatingly, "that rock has no mind of its own - like you at times".

"Now you hurt Kevin's feelings!", Cosmo complained.

Wanda poofed up an anvil over Cosmo's head, but she forgot one thing: the Justice Field covered everyone in the house. The Anvil hit Cosmo, but he didn't feel any pain. On the other hand. Wanda suddenly dropped to the floor. She lay there with stars circling over her head.

"Sweet!", Cosmo said, "goodbye headaches!"

"Let me know when the walls stop spinning", Wanda said groggily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How do you feel, Wanda?" Timmy sad as she grogilly started to float again.

"Remind me not to do that again when the Justice Field is in place", Wanda mumbled. The Justice Field saw any malevolent act as something to inflict upon its inflictor and the anvil she poofed up over Cosmo came under that category. Therefore, Wanda felt the full effects of it instead of Cosmo.

Cosmo poofed Wanda back to being un-hurt, saying, "I hope you learned a lesson about bring mean to Kevin". He was cradling his pet rock in his hand.

Wanda whispered _sotto voce_ to Timmy, "Remind me to poof up another anvil when we're outside the house". Timmy nodded.

For the next couple of hours, Timmy just relaxed and played the 'no-homework game' - in other words, playing the V-cube. He was having fun playing 'The Bad Parent Hunter Game'. He was finally shaken out of his concentration when he heard, "Get down here, Twerp!" from downstairs.

"Oh, I guess Vicky finally woke up. She wants to see me", Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda. Putting down his V-cube control, he left his bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Thought I'd sleep through it all, didn't you, Twerp?" Vicky snarled when Timmy entered the living room. Vicky thought that those weird things that happened to her was a dream.

"Well, it was nice and quiet for a change", Timmy replied.

"Well, it won't be now! You haven't done the dishes yet, so get in there and do them!", she ordered.

"It's only a couple of plates, Vicky, so it won't take long", Timmy pointed out.

"Well, I'll make it more fun then!". With that, she threw through the door an open sack of manure.

Unfortunately for Vicky, the Justice Field took care of the problem in an appropriate manner. As the manure spread out in the kitchen from the open bag, it all vanished. The next second, the manure reappeared back in her house - actually in her bedroom.

Timmy walked into the kitchen, smirked at the disappearance of the manure, then wiped the two plates, the serving dish that the mean had been stored in, and the cutlery that had been used. He then sat down at the kirchen table and relaxed for a while.

After a few minutes, Vicky noticed that it was too quiet in the kitchen. She stormed in, thinking that Timmy was goofing off from cleaning the manure, but instead, she saw a clean kitchen and Timmy just sitting there watching her.

"How did you get this all clean so quick?" she demanded.

"Just a quick cleaner, I guess", Timmy replied with a smile.

"I don't like smiles when I baby-sit, Twerp!", Vicky snarled as she walked up and cuffed him across the head.

Timmy didn't feel the impact, but Vicky suddenly went "Ow!" and put her hand up on her own forehead.

"Are you all right, Vicky?" Timmy innocently asked, "you seem to be hurting yourself for a change".

Vicky got angry at Timmy's amused tone. She stormed out, then came back in with a paintball gun.

"Here's something to liven up your evening, Twerp!" she said, "And I don't use paintballs, I use hard candy for ammo instead. Start running!".

Timmy did. Vicky started running after him, firing the paintball gun, but for some reason, every time that she did, she felt pains on parts of her body, like it was her that was being hit instead of Timmy.

"Who's firing at me?" Vicky screamed as she brought up her paintball gun and looked around. Was it a sniper? Just then, a sound of a car pulling up diverted her attention.

"The Twerp's parents. They're home!" she said. She quickly placed the paintball gun into her Tote bag and quickly made sure that the house was in order. She had just finished checking when the Turners walked in.

"Hi, Vicky", Mr. Turner said in greeting, "We're done for this evening, so you can head home now".

"Thank you, Mr. Turner", Vicky said. Quickly taking the money that Mrs. Turner held out for her, she picked up her tote bag and headed out.

"Look, Dear", Mrs. Turner said to her husband as she left, "look at those bruises on her. Looks like she's been playing paintball".

"Well, at least it doesn't look like she played it in here", Mr. Turner replied, looking at the inside of the house.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad", Timmy said as he entered the living room.

"Have a nice evening?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"The best evening I've had for a while", Timmy honestly replied.

Vicky walked home is a bemused state. She just couldn't make the twerp suffer. Out of spite, she took out her paintball gun and fired it at a kid pedaling his bike on the street. She was rewarded with the kid shouting an "ow" as he was hit. At least that worked okay (and since she was now out of the Justice Field at the Turner residence, it would. However, she didn't know that Timmy had wished for another Justice Field at her home...)

Getting home, she decided to make up for her shortfall of misery by taking it out on the family. She pushed open the door and walked into the living room shining a flashlight in her face and going "Muuuaaahhhaaaa!"

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were sitting on the sofa holding on to each other, shivering in fear. They were shivering even more so as Vicky pulled out her remote contol that controlled the shock bracelets on her parents' ankles.

"Time for another little reminder of who's in charge", Vicky said as she stabbed down on the button.

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan cringed to await the shocks that would send painful currents of electricity through their bodies. However, they didn't feel any pain. On the contrary, Vicky started jumping up and down, moaning in pain.

In her spasms, Vicky dropped the remote, causing the button to go back into the 'off' position. Vicky stopped writhing in pain.

Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan looked at Vicky in suprise. It looked like she was shocking herself, bet they could see no shock bracelet on her legs at all! Vicky groggily got her bearings, then with no further word, she went upstairs. A few seconds later, they heard Vicky scream.

"Who trashed my room?!!!" she shouted. Her room had manure all over it, half of her Chip Skylark magazines had been burned, and the rest of them torn up.

Tootie came outside her room and walked over to Vicky's room, wondering what the noise was about. Vicky saw her, then turned on her.

"So it was you, was it, Twerpette?" she snarled. Tootie shook her head, but she was smiling at the mess in Vicky's room. Vicky tyurned red at seeing Tootie's expression.

"Time to wash off that smirk", Vicky said, grabbing Tootie and carrying her over to the bathroom.

Holding her by her legs over the commode, Vicky said, "Okay, Twerpette, time to lose that grin, then I'm going to find out who trashed my room!".

Vicky dunked Tootie into the commode, but Tootie didn't feel wet. Vicky, on the other hand felt her head get soaked, then she started having problems breathing - like she was under water.

Vicky passed out, letting Tootie go. Tootie climbed out of the commode, wondering (a) why she was dry, and (b) wondering why Vicky was wet. She saw that Vicky's arms and legs had several welts on them.

"Looks like she's been shooting herself with her own paintball gun", Tootie mused, "serves her right".

Tootie headed back to her room, none the worse for wear, leaving a very battered, soaked, and half-drowned Vicky in the bathroom...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Another beautiful morning in Dimmsdale. It was even more beautiful for Timmy as he remembered last night. Vicky getting back exactly what she tried to inflict on him was sweet payback - fairy style.

"Morning, Sweetie", Wanda said as she and Cosmo poofed out of their fishbowl.

"Morning, Wanda. Morning, Cosmo", Timmy replied, "Wow, I'm really happy about last night. Perhaps Icky Vicky will finally get the hint.

"Timmy, Breakfast!", Mrs. Turner called from downstairs. Wanda quickly poofed Timmy into his school clothes, with his ubiquitous pink hat.

With a "Thanks, Wanda", Timmy headed downstairs. Wanda watched him go with a smile.

"Timmy's learning to say 'Thank You' without being prompted", Wanda commented, "looks like Vicky getting her just desserts agrees with him".

"Kevin says 'Thank You' too, you know", Cosmo replied while jamming his right index finger up his left nostril.

"Cosmo, Rocks don't have manners...or intelligence for that matter", Wanda pointed out, "and neither do you at times", she thought to herself.

"Well, at least I can't have anvils raining down on me here in the house any more", Cosmo replied, "Watch".

With that, Cosmo poofed an anvil up above his head. However, this time, when the anvil hit Cosmo, he felt it, and he also felt the floor when he and the anvil crunched to the ground.

"Uh, Cosmo", Wanda said as she poofed the anvil away, "the Justice Field doesn't work on things you do to yourself".

"Thanks for pointing that out", Cosmo weakly replied.

Downstairs, Timmy walked into the kitchen and was pulled up short. On the table were plates of cold oatmeal, with plenty more stacked in boxes behind Mr. and Mrs. Turner, who were standing behind the table holding boxes of the oatmeal.

"Guess what you're having for breakfast this morning", Mrs. Turner said.

"I'll give you a hint: It rhymes with mold moatmeal", Mr. Turner said.

Timmy smiled. Making sure that his 'wristwatch' was in view, he replied, "Well, I wish you'd give me bacon and eggs".

Up in Timmy's bedroom, Timmy's wish came through loud and clear through a small speaker by his bed. Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. POOF.

Mrs. Turner simply put the plate of cold oatmeal on the table at Timmy's place, but when she looked down at the plate, it was instead two eggs over easy, and three strips of juicy artery-clogging bacon .

"Thanks, Mom!" Timmy said as he sat down and began devouring his repast.

"Hmm", why do I seem to forget about making Timmy hot breakfast all the time?" Mrs. Turner thought.

"Hey", Mr. Turner objected, "He's got Macon and Meggs. Why does he eat the good stuff while I have to eat my mold moatmeal?"

Mrs. Turner pulled a cord attached to the ceiling in response. Normally, this would cover her husband in a pile of cold cereal, or whatever they stocked up on. In this case, it was oatmeal. However, thanks to the Justice Field, Mrs. Turner got covered instead.

"Honey?" Mr. Turner called out, "Where have you gone to? Gone to fix me some Macon and Meggs?"

After eating his breakfast, Timmy headed back upstairs and got his schoolbooks. Wanda and a restored Cosmo (thanks to Wanda's wand) poofed into their disguised positions upon the front of his lunchbox.

"See you later, Mom. Dad", Timmy called out as he ran back downstairs and left the house to catch the bus.

On the bus, he was sitting down and chatting with A.J. and Chester when the bus stopped. The driver reached for his microphone.

"All passengers prepare for the act of submission. Here is the great Trixie Tang!", he announced.

Most of the children on board the bus went into their "We're not worthy" routine as Trixie came on board the bus and walked down the aisle with her hulk of a bodyguard Rochford following.

"Hi, Empty Bus Seat", she said as she passed by Timmy's seat. Rochford looked down at Timmy with a sneer as he passed.

As Trixie sat down in a seat in the popular kids section - with Rochford taking up his position guarding it - Timmy sighed. How could he ever impress Trixie?

At the next bus stop, Tootie got on board. She walked down the aisle and sat down in the empty seat that was directly across the aisle from Timmy.

"Hi, Timmy", Toote said with the usual look of love on her face.

"Hi, Tootie", Timmy mumbled.

"I had a great night last night", Tootie said, "Vicky's room had been trashed, she shocked herself instead of Mom and Dad, and she ended up half-drowned in the bathroom when she tried to give me a swirly".

"Really?" Timmy asked. Tootie nodded.

"And this morning, when she tried to shove me out of the way in the bathroom, she ended up shoving herself out of the way instead. For some reason, she's been getting back all of what she's been trying to inflict. Dad and Mom aren't exactly sad about it", she added.

Timy nodded and sat back in his seat. So, his little favor for Tootie got Vicky lots of payback at her own house. Not exactly a bad way to start the day, hearing this news. Timmy smiled. Tootie smiled at Timmy's expression.

Timmy's smile soon evaporated as the bus pulled up outside the school. Timmy saw Francis and his team of bullying thugs walking in the front. Francis looked at Timmy and pounded his fist into his hand. Timmy gulped.

"If only Francis could suffer like Vicky did last night", Tootie said as she stood from her seat and walked up the aisle to the exit of the bus. She saw Francis' not-so-subtle threat.

Timmy thought about that, then he whispered to his lunchbox, "I wish that the Justice Field was established around Dimmsdale Elementary School".

Wanda replied, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Sport?"

"I'm on it!", Cosmo replied raising his wand. POOF.

Timmy smiled. If the field worked as well here as at both his home and Tootie's, then bullying would soon be a thing of the past...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After entering the school building, Timmy quickly headed to his locker. He wanted to get away from Tootie, and he also wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be late again for Mr. Crocker's class. Crocker loved giving 'F' grades for any small thing and Timmy - thanks to him - had enough F's to wallpaper his room.

As he was opening his locker, a dark shadow came over him. He turned around and saw what - or more accurately 'who' - was blotting out the light. The answer to that question was Big, grey, and mean-looking. Only one person in Dimmsdale Elementary School fitted that description.

"Hello, Turner", Francis said, his voice dripping both sarcasm and menace.

"Morning, Francis", Timmy replied.

Francis frowned, normally, Timmy would be cringing in fear at his sight. That, plus the usual futile noises from him asking him for mercy was missing. Still...

"It's time for your daily beating, Turner", Francis leered, "so nice to see you not wasting your time begging for mercy, so any last words before we begin?"

"How about: you'd better stop now before you regret it?" Timmy replied.

With a sneer-laced smile, Francis picked up Timmy by his head and socked Timmy hard in the stomach. But Timmy didn't feel anything. Instead, Francis doubled up with the wind knocked out of him, letting Timmy go in the process.

"What's happening?" Francis gasped, looking at Timmy. Timmy just handed him one of his textbooks.

"Try hitting me over the head with this, Francis", Timmy said.

Francis grabbed the book and brought it down hard on Timmy - having the effect of Francis falling down on the floor again clutching his head while Timmy was totally unharmed. Dazed, he tried to sit up. Just then, Chester came up. He had a large book in his hand.

"Oh, boy! Payback time!", Chester said as he raised the book over his head.

"Chester, no!" Timmy shouted.

"I'm never going to get another chance at this. Besides, better late than never", Chester said as he brought his book down on Francis' head with all his strength.

"Hee-Hee-Hee", Chester laughed with glee as he keeled over backwards, slipping into unconsiousness. Timmy just put his hand over his face and shook his head. Just then, the school bell rang.

"Sorry, Chester", Timmy said as he gathered up his things, "I don't want Crock-pot giving me another F!".

Leaving the unconsious Chester and the winded and concussed Francis behind, he ran down the hall and into his class just before the second bell rang.

As he walked up to his desk, Crocker said from his desk, "Going somewhere, Turner?"

"I'm just going to my desk, Mr. Crocker", Tinmmy replied.

"Not before you get this", Crocker said, holding out a familiar piece of paper, "an F!"

"But I wasn't late for class. I got in before the second bell rang", Timmy objected.

"True, but you weren't at your seat, so as far as I'm concerned, you weren't ready by the bell, so... an F", Crocker gloated, spazzing out when he said "F".

"That's unfair, Mr. Crocker, and I'm not going to take it", Timmy replied simply.

"Oh no?" Crocker said as he came out from behind his desk, "are you going to stop me, or are you going to use your FAIRY-GOD-PARENTS?" he spazzed.

The other children in class just tried to ignore the spazzing-out from Crocker. Crocker grabbed Timmy, stuffed the 'F' paper in his shirt, then made to throw him into his desk. Instead, Crocker suddenly felt himself thrown back over and behind his desk... and the 'F' paper suddenly appeared in his shirt. Timmy was still standing in front of Crocker's desk, watching this latest effect of the Justice Field.

"I think I'm going to be unconsious now", Crocker moaned. Just then, Principal Waxleplax walked in.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

"Uh, Mr. Crocker was demonstrating the wrong way to jump behind a desk?" Timmy answered uncertainly.

"Oh, that's all right then", Waxleplax replied, "after all, Safety is the theme subject for today. When he comes to, remind me to thank him for his ingenious demonstation".

With that, she walked out of the class. Chester walked in a few seconds later, followed by Francis.

"I think we'll start our class now", Crocker said grogilly as he got to his feet...

After the morning session in class was completed, Lunch recess was called. Timmy ran out of class with the others. As he was heading to the lunchroom, he noticed several of the older students - Francis' friends colloquially known as 'The Swirly Brigade' staggering out of the bathroom. All had soaked heads, and they looked like they were half-drowned. Behind them, several of the younger kids were walking out of the bathroom, none the worse for wear and wondering what had happened.

"Cool!" Timmy said _sotto voce_ to his lunchbox, "all the bullies are getting a taste of their own medicine".

"I know, Timmy", Cosmo replied, "look over by the lunchroom door".

Timmy looked over to where Cosmo indicated. He saw another bully try to give A.J. a wedgie. However, A.J.'s underpants weren't being pulled out despite the bully's best efforts. Instead, the bully's underwear were being wrenched out as if an invisible hand was doing so. The look on the bully's face was amusing, to say the least.

"Now that's a sight for sore eyes", Timmy remarked, knowing all to well what having a wedgie was like. He headed over to his usual seat.

Opening his lunchbox, he started munching on a meal that Wanda had poofed up. Timmy liked this facet of having Fairy Godparents: Mrs. Turner's stodgy sandwiches being transformed into fried chicken and potato salad.

He was about a third of the way through his meal when he heard a shrill voice call out "Timmy!".

Timmy cringed, realizing that it was Tootie. And since this table had empty spaces, there was no way that he was going to have safety in numbers. Tootie quickly ran up and sat down beside him before he could get up and leave.

"Guess what happened, Timmy", Tootie said as she opened her lunchbox.

"What happened?" Timmy asked with a distrated air.

"It was the weirdest thing", Tootie said, "Francis just tried to steal my doll again. He held it above my head and made to throw it away, but for some reason. the doll stayed put, and he threw himself away instead".

Timmy tried unsuccessfully to suppress a smile at Tootie's description of Francis' latest misfortune with the justice field. Tootie noticed the smile.

"You're smiling. In my presence!" Tootie exclaimed, "That means I have to smooch you!".

As Tootie leaned in with her lips puckered, Timmy instinctively tried to push her away, but with the Justice Field covering everyone within the school, he flew back out the seat instead, and fell straight onto Mark Chang, smashing his image think-a-fier.

"Dude!", Mark exclaimed, "what have you done?" as his dreamy Earth boy disguise shimmered and faded out, leaving Mark in his Yugopotamian monster form.

The other kids in the class shrieked seeing Mark in his alien Visage. Timmy immediately realized what he had accidentally done.

"I wish every human in the school except me were frozen!", he shouted. Wanda and Cosmo waved their wands. POOF. As the Justice Field only dealt with malevolent intent, the spell worked.

The school fell silent as every student and teacher in Dimmsdale Elementary were encased in blocks of ice. Timmy stood up. Wanda and Cosmo poofed out from the lunchbox and floated above Timmy and Mark.

"That was close", Timmy remarked, "That Justice Field does have its share of drawbacks".

"Are you going to wish his image think-a-fyer fixed, and everyone unfrozen with no memory of Mark's alien form?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, I'd better", Timmy replied, "well, at least it can't get worse".

"Wrong!" a new voice sounded out. Mark and Timmy knew whose voice it was.

"I'm back!" Princess Mandie (that's MAN-DIE) shouted as she kicked in the lunchroom door. She had her flame-sword drawn and ready for use.

"This is so un-cool!" Mark exclaimed with classic understatement as Mandie approached them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mandie, brandishing her flame-sword, stalked closer and closer to Mark. With Timmy beside him and Wanda and Cosmo floating by, watching her appraoch. Mark looked terrified, but Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda looked rather less paniced, though Cosmo was barely succeeding in keeping his tongue in his mouth.

"Mark, Darling", Mandie said with an unpleasent smile, "It's time to either share in wedded bliss eternal, or to eat hot flame sword!"

Mark turned to Timmy and said, "Dude, aren't you going to do something?"

"Relax, Mark", Timmy replied.

"How can I?" Mark screamed as he started to back away, "My life is about to meet a totally uncool and horrible end!".

"That's if you don't marry me, Mark Chang, though your friends here and all of Dimmsdale will be a radioactive crater when I'm done", Mandie snarled as she brought her flame-sword to bear on Cosmo and Wanda.

"But just so that you don't get away this time, Mark, I'm taking out your protectors right now!", she stated, looking distastefully at the two fairies.

"She's finally taking us out?" Cosmo asked, "Is she going to give me time to dress up?"

"She's going to try and dress up back up again all right...in a carbonite slab!", Wanda replied, exasperated at Cosmo's crush on the alien beauty psychopath.

"That was one heavy suit", Cosmo remembered.

Mandie hit a button on the haft of her flamesword, causing a beam of fire to shoot out and envelop Cosmo and Wanda. But instead of Mandie's intended effect of encasing them, the beam shot straight back at Mandie, resulting in encasing her instead.

"That was one inflexible woman", Wanda noted as the effects of the carbonization cleared.

"You can say that again", Cosmo said as he floated up to the carbonite slab that encased Mandie and pushed it over, causing it to hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Turner!" Mark said, relieved that he was out of danger, "whatever did you do?"

Timmy explained briefly about the Justice Field and what it does to any malevolent intent. Mark listened with an ever-broadening smile on his face.

"That is totally cool", Mark exclaimed as he scuttled over to look down on the encased visage of his fiance.

"Cool is the word", Timmy noted as he touched the slab and felt the icy coolness of the carbonite. Mandie's visage on the slab was no less beautiful. Cosmo looked longingly at the encased Mandie.

"So now that she's on ice, what do we do now?" Wanda asked.

"Well, since I'm married, but also since I do like Mandie..." Cosmo said while bringing his wand to bear on the carbonite slab. With a POOF, Cosmo shrunk the slab - and Mandie within it - to the size of a domino. The shrunken slab now sported a gold neck chain.

Picking up the chain and the now-amulet-sized slab, Cosmo draped it around his neck.

"Neat! A keepsake from Mandie!" Cosmo said.

"Don't you think that's a little tacky, Cosmo?" Wanda asked, "after all, you're not supposed to wearing jewellery or any other trinkets for that matter from other women, or wear other women for that matter!". Wanda's expression was a combination of barely suppressed anger and sadness.

Pouting some, Cosmo waved his wand once more, poofing the Mandie-amulet off his neck, and around Mark's neck instead.

"I really wonder at times if you still love me, Cosmo", Wanda said quietly. Cosmo looked at his wife's sad face and floated over to her.

"I do love you, Wanda", Cosmo said, "its just that with all of the anvils, plus the other things you do to me, it makes me wonder if you still want me".

While Wanda was talking with Cosmo, Timmy walked up to Mark.

"Well, that should keep Mandie on ice for a while", Timmy comented, pointing to the Mandie-amulet around Mark's neck.

"Yeah!", Mark replied, "we both get what we want: Mandie's gets to be with me, and at the same time, I'm free of her murderous intentions!"

"Then we'd better put things back to normal here", Timmy said. He turned towards his fairy godparents, but he noticed that they were in the middle of a heart-to-heart talk. He listened quietly as Cosmo and Wanda had it out.

"Cosmo, I do love you, but at times you act like an idiot, plus those crushes of yours on Mandie and the Tooth Fairy make me wonder if we're right for each other", Wanda said with some tears.

"So I do act silly sometimes", Cosmo admitted. Behind him, Timmy emphatically nodded his head, "but you were the one I married, and despite Mama Cosma's efforts to end it, I have no intention of going away from you. I'm sorry that I gave you the impression that I want to leave you", he added.

"And I'm sorry that I do zip up your mouth at times, and poof anvils over your head, Cosmo", Wanda replied, "You're my husband, and I want us to enjoy our endless lives together".

With that, Cosmo and Wanda hugged. Timmy just looked quietly at them both. He was so proud to have those two as his fairy godparents. He loved them as deeply as he loved his Mom and Dad and he felt guilty for those times previously when he took them too much for granted.

"Wanda. Cosmo", Timmy gently interrupted after a minute or so, causing them to brak their embrace and look at him, "I think its time we cleared things up here".

"Sounds like a good idea", Wanda said, "better make the wish".

"I wish that Mark's image think-a-fyer was fixed", Timmy requested, adding "please".

With a POOF, Mark's think-a-fyer belt was repaired. Mark quickly turned himself back into his dreamy Earth Boy disguise.

"I wish that everyone in this school was unfrozen, with no memory of Mark as an alien, please", Timmy wished next.

With another POOF, everyone was unfrozen and back to eating lunch. Cosmo and Wanda at the same time poofed back onto the front of Timmy's lunchbox.

"Timmy!" Tootie's voice suddenly came. Timmy turned around to see Tootie walk on up to him.

"Are you all right?" Tootie asked, "you fell off your chair pretty hard".

"I'm okay, Tootie", Timmy replied, "Thanks for asking". Thinking about Cosmo and Wanda had made him want to be polite to Tootie.

Tootie blushed some at Timmy's thanks. Timmy steeled himself and let himself be kissed on the cheek by her. A.J. and Chester - plus a couple of the boys at an adjoining table - snickered at the sight.

"Hey, Loverboy", A.J. teased, "enjoying your lunch?"

Shaking his head, Timmy went back to his lunch table, closed his lunchbox, and walked away, ignoring the snickers. With the Justice Field still active, anything he tried to do would backfire. Instead, he said loud enough for then to hear, "I'll see you after school on the bus, Tootie". He blew her a kiss.

Tootie keeled over with hearts floating around her at this unprecendented public invite. Nodding, Timmy headed out of the room.

Timmy was about to reach the door when the door flew open and Trixie walked in fast. Not seeing where she was going, she bumped straight into Timmy, causing them both to fall back on the floor.

"Sorry, Trixie", Timmy said as he stood up. He offered his hand to her so that she could stand, but she just glared at him.

"So, verbal brush-offs aren't enough for you, Enpty Bus Seat?" she snarled, "Security!".

"That's not a good idea, Trixie", Timmy replied just as Rochford walked in and picked Timmy up by the head.

Rochford intended to inflict his usual turn-securtiy-breach-into-a-ball-and-lay-up-the-ball-into-the-garbage-can routine, but to Trixie's amazement, Rochford suddenly scrunched up into a ball himself, then was flung over into the garbage can. Timmy turned to Trixie.

"I did say that it wasn't a good idea", Timmy replied, walking past Trixie as he left the lunchroom.

"Wow, Sweetie", Wanda said as he walked back up the hallway to his locker. "I'm so proud of you. Politeness, being polite to Tootie and leaving Trixie that way you did".

"Well, hearing the both of you air out your differences made me think", Timmy replied, "I love you both and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you, or to experience such things myself".

With that, he headed for his locker to get ready for the next class...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The rest of the school day went more or less uneventfully for Timmy, though not for Francis and the other bullies who were having a hard time realizing what the Justice Field did to their terrorism efforts. In fact, while Crocker left the room while the rest of the class was doing a test, Francis threw a large book at the back of Timmy's head, as he was still sore about what had happened to him before class.

The book connected, but Timmy was only aware of the book laying on the floor by his desk, while Francis was passed out on the desk with a large red lump on the back of his head.

At long last, the bell rang. Timmy gathered his things and headed out. The Justice Field did one more thing for him: When Crocker - out of spite - automatically put an 'F' on his test without checking his answers, the 'F' he marked on the answer sheet erased itself and reappeared on Crocker's head. After several more futile attempts at putting 'F' on Timmy's test, with the result of Crocker's face being riddled with 'F' marks, Crocker finally checked the answers, which made him accurately mark the sheet with a 'C' grade.

The other kids walked past Crocker as they left class, giggling at all of the 'F' marks on his face. The giggling didn't stop either as they passed several bullies who for some reason were jammed into various hallway lockers. Francis - still partially concussed from the book-throwing episode - wondered if he - or the world around him - had finally gone mad.

"I don't wish to rain on your parade, Sport", Wanda pointed out - from the lunchbox while Timmy put away some books in his locker before heading out, "but others might start getting suspicious if the Justice Field stayed in place here at school, and leaving it on too long might compromise us".

"Good point, Wanda", Timmy replied, "I wish that when I leave the building, that the Justice Field was removed from Dimmsdale Elementary. Please".

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and granted the wish. POOF.

As Timmy left the building, he noticed that Francis was standing outside the gate near the bus.

"Let's see if he had learned his lesson yet", Timmy remarked as he walked up to him.

"Hey Francis", Timmy called out, "here's the book you threw at me. Are you sure that you wouldn't want to try again?"

Francis looked at the book, felt the back of his head, then with a "Waahhhhh!", ran down the street in panicked flight.

"Timmy!", Tootie's voice sounded from behind him, "Francis is scared of you. You're my hero!"

"All I did was offer to give him back his book", Timmy glibly replied. Wanda and Cosmo suppressed a desire to laugh at Timmy's understatement. They also held their giggles when Tootie kissed him once more on the cheek.

Blushing some, Timmy boarded the bus with Tootie following. As they sat down, they noticed Trixie boarding the bus, with a very dishevelled Rochford following. This time, Trixie didn't say anything to Timmy as she (hastilly) passed his seat, and Rochford gave Timmy only a brief glace, though not without betraying a glint of fear.

"Everything seems so right today", Tootie commented as the bus pulled away from school, "the bullies semed to be self-inflicting their pain for a change. Lets hope that they get the message".

"Amen to that", Timmy agreed. With the Justice Field no longer covering the school, the self-infliction would no longer happen, but hopefully, Francis and the 'Swirly Brigade' will have cold feet about trying to bully others for a while...

"Well, here's my stop", Tootie said, "Would you like to come in for a soda?" she asked.

Timmy thought about it, then nodded. His house was only a short walk away and since the Justice Field was still active at Tootie's home as well as his, Vicky should not be a problem.

That hope was short-lived, for just after the bus pulled away, Vicky jumped out from behind a tree and started shooting at them both with her paintball gun.

"Oh no!" Timmy exclaimed, "mad redhead on the warpath! Run!" Tootie didn't need any urging. Both sprinted away from Vicky, who was shooting frozen paintballs at them.

"Ah, the Twerp and the Twerpette!", she shouted, "after last night, I have some scores to settle! My baby-sitting evening last night was ruined by you two and when I'm finished with you, you're going to regret turning my tortures back on me!".

However, just as she was running after them, a rope lasso flew over her head and around her waist. Vicky was jerked to a halt with the paintball gun flying out of her hand. The next second, a blonde-headed male figure clad in khaki shorts and a short-sleeve shirt jumped on Vicky and tied her up.

"Hey, What's going on?" she complained. She noticed just then that the person who tied her up was joined by a Cameraman.

"Gidday", the man said with a heavy Australian accent into the camera, "This is the Bad Parent Hunter here, with our new afternoon live show called 'The Bad Baby Sitter Hunter', and we caught this redheaded rascal being real mean to a couple of little nippers she looks after".

Vicky looked agahst at her plight being shown on National Television.

"But I'm not a bad baby-sitter", Vicky wailed, "I'm not!".

"Strewth, this rascal is a real fibber as well. Crikey! That's certainly a diggery-don't", the Bad Parent Hunter remarked on television next as the cameraman activated a replay of Vicky's paintball gun ambush, including Vicky's voice spouting her threats.

Timmy and Tootie peeked around a bush at Vicky getting humiliated. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I don't think this is going to do her baby-sitting job any good", Timmy noted with satisfaction. The Justice Field aside, seeing Vicky caught in the act - and on live television at that - was a joy to behold.

"Thirsty work seeing Justice happen, isn't it, Timmy?" Tootie asked rhetorically.

"I couldn't agree more, Tootie", Timmy said as he followed her into her house - where the first thing they saw were Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan laughing themselves sick at the sight of Vicky trussed up on livetelevision.

Timmy reminded himself to leave the Justice Field in place at both houses in case Vicky tried to take out her humiliation on either him, Tootie, or Tootie's parents later onthis evening. Thinking about that didn't make him enjoy Tootie's soda any less however.

After finishing up the soda, Timmy thanked Tootie and excused himself. Leaving the house, he passed by Vicky - who was still trussed up and trying to get loose - and headed back down the street towards his house.

"Have a nice day, Icky Vicky", Timmy called as he left her struggling on the sidewalk.

Cosmo and Wanda finally couldn't hold it in any more, they both laughed at the situation. Timmy joined in.

"I think everything is going to be all right", Timmy noted.

Should Vicky get herself loose, there was no way that - as long as Tootie and her parents stayed in their house - she could do anything mean to them, and she wouldn't be able to do anything mean to him either at his house. It made for a very nice way to mark the end of the school day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The feeling of a pleasent day was - at first - confirmed when Timmy returned home.

"Hey, Short-stuff", Mr. Turner said as Timmy walked into the living room (Wanda and Cosmo had poofed back upstairs into their fishbowl).

"What's up, Dad?" Timmy asked. He noticed that neither of them were wearing their Wall-2-Wall Mart uniforms.

"Well, since Vicky has been exposed as a 'real fibber' on 'The Bad Baby Sitter Hunter', we're going to dispense with her services for the time being", Mr. Turner explained, "after all, her shooting at you with a paintball gun was a definite 'diggery-don't".

"So from now on, you go over to the Flannigan's house when we have to go out in future. Mr. and Mrs. Flannigan were happy to take over as sitters, not to mention Tootie", Mrs. Turner added.

Timmy nodded. True, Vicky would still be there, but the Justice Field would keep things nice and quiet. Besides, he wasn't regarding Tootie so creepily now.

"You'd better go to your room and start on your homework, Young Man", Mrs. Turner suggested, "but as we're not working tonight, we'll be eating at home together. Dinner will be in a couple of hours".

"Why aren't you working tonight?", Timmy asked.

"We've made enough money to pay the IRS", Mr. Turner replied, "so we're back to a normal work schedule at our current jobs".

Timmy smiled. His parents were going to back home. No more lengthy periods of parent-less evenings.

"Better get started on that homework, Timmy", Mrs. Turner suggested. Timmy nodded.

Timmy ran upstairs and threw his backpack on his bed. However, he was brought up short by his fairy godparents poofing above him with a roll of parchment floating between them.

"We've got problems, Timmy", Wanda said.

"What's up?" Timmy asked.

"We just got this scroll from Jorgen", Wanda said, holding it up, "he's making a snap inspection of all fairies and we have to expect him at any moment".

"Jorgan Von Strangle", Timmy breathed, "You know, that dude can be a real pain in the butt at times!"

"You're so right, but remember that his butt doesn't have a power cord sticking out of it", Cosmo replied.

"He probably has a power cord shoved up it instead!", Timmy opined, "That muscle-bound, bullying, half-witted, power-hungry,testosterone overdosing thug!"

Just then, a large POOF (more like a clap of thunder) rang out. Jorgen appeared, holding his oversized wand and leering down at Timmy.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Turner", Jorgen said to Timmy menacingly. Timmy gulped. Jorgen must have been listening to his tirade.

"Oh Jorgen", Wanda stammered out, "we were just talking about you".

"NO KIDDING!" Jorgen exclaimed while brandishing his wand, "you are supposed to teach Turner some responsiblity as well as grant wishes. WHAT KIND OF EXAMPLE IS THAT?!!"

"Uh, a poor example?" Cosmo answered uncertainly.

"Now its time to do my snap inspection...and I'm not inclined to so be lenient this time!", Jorgen said menacingly, "Now, give me your paperwork!", he commanded Cosmo and Wanda.

Wanda quickly poofed up her monthly report on her wish-granting. Cosmo started scribbling on a piece of paper and held it up.

"This is my paperwork", Cosmo said brightly, showing a picture he just drew, "Look, I just made a monkey!"

Jorgen aimed his wand at Cosmo, snarling, "I'm going to make one too!" Jorgan zapped Cosmo with a magic beam from his wand, but the Justice Field - which Jorgen didn't know was in place - zapped the beam back onto Jorgen.

"Aw look", Cosmo said, laughing at the transformed Jorgen, "a crew-cut and muscle-bound gibbon! He's so cute!".

Timmy and Wanda tried to keep their faces straight, but they couldn't hold it in. They all fell on the floor rolling in laughter. The monkey-Jorgen got very angry. With a POOF, he zapped himself back into his gung-ho muscle-bound form. Thinking that either Cosmo or Wanda had deflected his magic, he was not in the mood to live down this humiliation in front of them.

"So, you think that's funny, do you?!" he roared, "lets see how funny it is when I tell you that for making fun of me, I will take Cosmo and Wanda away and send them back to the Fairy Academy for the next millenium, then I will make you forget that you ever had Fairy Godparents, Turner!".

With that, Jorgen raised his wand at Timmy. Timmy just looked at him with a huge grin.

"Now its time for you to lose your memory, Turner!", Jorgen snarled as he zapped Timmy with his wand.

The magic memory-wiping beam - like the magic tranformation beam simply bounced back from Timmy and enveloped Jorgen.

"Uh, why am I here?" Jorgen asked as the effects of the beam faded away.

"Well..." Wanda said uncertainly, "you were here inspecting us and you gave us a passing grade, but for some reason you passed out...?"

"Yeah, what she said", Cosmo added, pointing to Wanda.

Jorgen thought about that for a few seconds. Since he didn't remember anything to contradict what Wanda said, he nodded.

"Yes, Yes", Jorgen finally stated, "inspection all in order. Keep up the good work!". With that, he poofed out with his thunder-clap explosion trademark.

"Hmm, why do I look like I'm blackened and singed?" Jorgen said to himself back in his office. The Justice Field had also taken care of that little piece of fallout from his dissapearance...

"Neat thinking, Wanda", Timmy said. He was glad that (a) Jorgen was stopped from carrying out his threat by the Justice Field and (b) that he and his fariy godparents weren't blackened and burned from Jorgen's disappearence.

"And a neat photograph as well!", Cosmo added, holding up a picture of Jorgen as a gibbon.

"Better keep that picture hidden for a while", Timmy suggested.

"Well, how about on the internet?" Cosmo suggested.

Wanda was sorely tempted, but there could be some really nasty repercussions from it, so she reluctantly poofed the picture out of Cosmo's hand.

"Well, its still nice to see that even fairy bullies aren't immune", Timmy commented.

"Yes, and he really made such a sweet looking monkey too", Wanda added.

With that, all three of them burst into laughter. The Justice Field really proved to be a great wish. Timmy could feel safe at home - and Tootie as well at hers. Francis and his group of thugs were given a dose of their own medicine, Vicky's vindictiveness was exposed on national television, and even Jorgen had gotten his come-uppance. All in all, it really was a great day.

THE END


End file.
